The Destruction of Gnosticus III
by Moseslmpg
Summary: Alludes to the origins behind the establishment of Gnosticus IV, the atrophy of the Dopefish, and the beginning of a boy's quest for a frog named Fred


Author's note: In the beginning, where it says "His name, Dopefish, that is, in our tongue, Dopefish." The first Dopefish is actually written in SGA in the hard copy, so sorry about the redundancy. And we know the story's a little short and childish, but we did this for English class, and had some restrictions on content and length. We'll probably revise this someday and We are planning on making a sequel, sometime in the future. Enjoy.

**The Destruction of Gnosticus III**

This mighty and majestic fish was one of the last of his kind. He was the pinnacle of his species, with his hydrodynamic body, streamlined fins, and vigilant eyes. He was truly master of all he surveyed. But yea, it was not so, for his advanced species was once endangered by the presence of a great evil.

He was a member of one of the most technologically advanced races of the cosmos, the Dopefish. His name, Dopefish, that is, in our tongue, Dopefish. Every single member of the Dopefish race has the same name, in our language. This particular Dopefish was Dopefish, son of Dopefish, and was the most intelligent Dopefish to have ever lived. He was an elder in the Order of the Pinnae Exsertae, on the Dopefish home world, Gnosticus III. Dopefish was also the chief scientist of Gnosticus III, his great inventions include: a bi-pedal war mech capable of interplanetary travel, and the Dopefish orthodontic braces to name a few.

Today, the Council was convening, with the Gnosticene Ancients, to deliberate the course of actions to take against the threat of the Cult of the Gannalech. Gannalech is the title given to the current leader of merciless clan of criminals that terrorize the cosmos, known as the Cult. Of what little knowledge is possessed of the Cult of the Gannalech, they are known for their ruthless destruction of countless planets and eradication of entire galactic races, their name inspires fear in even the most hardened space pirate. Very few who have crossed their path have ever lived to tell the tale.

Recently the High Council had intercepted a transmission in Omnispeak, detailing the Gannalech's plans to kidnap the Gnosticene Ancients and destroy the Gnosticene planetary system. The Gnosticene Ancients are the immortals that possess a vast knowledge of the universe and its history. If the Gannalech ever kidnapped the Ancients, it would possess secrets that mortals were never meant to discover, a collection of power this great, in the hands of the Gannalech, could very well destroy the physical universe.

The Council was very divided over what to do about the current situation, some thought that it would be best to launch a full frontal assault on the Gannalech's armada, but others, saying that that would be suicidal, made more self-preserving suggestions, such as, to warn the other inhabitants of the planet and evacuate Gnosticus III. Dopefish, himself, suggested that if the armada could be distracted for long enough, the Ancients could be evacuated to a remote star system. The High Council contemplated this decision and took a vote; in the end they decided that this would be the most logical plan. The vote was supported almost unanimously, rejected only by the representatives of the dishonorable Shikadi race, who suggested that surrender was a more reasonable option.

As the High Council was adjourning, a stranger, as from nowhere, appeared out of the shadows. The stranger was a short, humanoid figure, wearing, what looked to be a, slightly damaged, white and red, battle armor radiation suit hybrid. From the figure's helmet came a muffled but bitter voice.

"Fools! No magnitude of military strength shall suffice as to impede the onslaught of the one known as the Gannalech. The current Gannalech is liken unto a god, for he is the life form Goez. The demon Goez shall not cease in its destruction of worlds, he will destroy, not only this small planet, but the entire galaxy in his search for power. Only we, of Signar-el, have succeeded in producing a weapon powerful enough to eradicate the mighty tyrant, and as the last survivor of my home world, I plan to take revenge for the countless lives that the demon has taken."

The Council had listened in shocked silence; they had never been addressed in such an informal manner. Though if this stranger were telling the truth, a new, more covert, stratagem would need to be formed. The Dopefish elders had chosen to lead the military diversion, because of their scientific and mechanical proficiency and the fact that this was their home planet. The Martian Vorticons and the Shikadi race would aid them, because of both of their skill in the art of war. The Galactic Federation would be called in as a means of last defense. The other members of the Council would, either flee to safety, or escort the Ancients to a remote location. Having completed their plans, the Dopefish elders had just about sent the order to mobilize the Gnosticene Interplanetary Militia, when the whole planet experienced a violent tremor.

Suddenly, the tremors stopped. The Council went on about their planning. The only person that seemed to be worried was the stranger, standing near the Dopefish elders. The humanoid was mumbling loudly, in a language that was foreign even to the High Council, and walking around from member to member frantically. Dopefish, having studied in remote parts of the galaxy, was busy translating the cryptic message on a piece of paper.

"He is following. We must abdicate promptly."

This was the literal translation of the repetitive message, but Dopefish had understood it more loosely. As he stood to convey the message to the other Council members, the wall was blown in with astounding violence and force.

The High Council was in a panic. The wall had fallen upon many members leaving them incapacitated, while others, who had been standing away from the wall were left stupefied by the severe, sudden shock of the event. Only the stranger and the Shikadi seemed to be unfazed by this. Suddenly, out of the dust came the Cult. Gargs, Arachnuts, Berkeloids, and even a few malformed Yorps poured into the room, all carrying weapons that looked extremely deadly. Out of nowhere four plasma shots rang out, four foes instantly incinerated, and the stranger stood poised with the arm blaster still smoking. At this time, all of the Council members who had been previously dazed, snapped out of it and started to evacuate in a panic. The Dopefish elders, who suddenly realized that they were inside powerful mech suits originally constructed for war, unleashed a barrage of chain-gun like laser fire. The Vorticons and Shikadi joined in the firefight and in a matter of minutes the Cult squadron was decimated, leaving only a remaining fraction able to retreat.

About half an hour after the initial docking of the mother ship, most of the inhabitants of Gnosticus III had managed to jettison off of the planet, meanwhile it had been almost completely overrun by Cult forces. The stranger, Dopefish and a few others had been able to retreat to G.I.M. headquarters and were preparing to infiltrate the mother ship. The Dopefish militia was suiting up in more current models of the war mech and the Vorticons and Shikadi were gathering powerful plasma rifles and munitions, meanwhile the stranger was nowhere to be found. Just as Dopefish was nearly through suiting up in a specially designed mech a large tank-like vehicle drove into the armory. The hatch opened up and the stranger climbed out. The stranger removed its helmet and introduced itself to Dopefish. She was an unusually pale female humanoid with long red hair and freckles.

"Salutations, ichthyoid, my name is Yvtrkizj, but you may call me Eve if it is easier." She motioned to the tank-like vehicle. "This is S.O.P.H.I.A. the 3rd Nora MA-01 and it is the weapon that shall destroy Goez."

Dopefish also introduced himself and learned a little more about S.O.P.H.I.A., Eve's home planet, Signar-el, and her language as they left for the mother ship. She explained that, as she was the sole survivor of the destruction of Signar-el, by the Inbem Dark Star Cluster, she was the one who would the deliver the final blow to Goez and avenge the death of a thousand galaxies.

As they approached the mother ship, hours later, they could see the G.I.M. and Cult starships flying overhead, and there were numerous explosions lighting up the night sky. The remains of the Gnosticene Army could also be seen, scattered erratically across the desolate wasteland that was Gnosticus III. As they drew nearer to the mother ship, they faced more waves of the Cult, much stronger than the ones that they had previously encountered, and by the time they reached the mother ship the weaker majority of the small platoon had been destroyed or were reported M.I.A. It was interesting, though, that so few of the Shikadi infantry had fallen, while the fully armored Dopefish mechs and S.O.P.H.I.A. had received most of the fire. They entered the mother ship.

The ship was more like a small planet, than an interplanetary vessel, and it loomed above the small squadron. When they entered they split up into groups of two or three; each Shikadi was paired up with a remaining Dopefish and/or a Vorticon infantryman. Dopefish went with Eve and a tall Shikadi. After encountering many traps and robot guards, and almost being sucked out into the nothingness of space a few times, Dopefish's division came to a room that looked like the main control room. A hideous, malformed being was at the controls.

"Goez! You will pay for your crimes against the galaxy, prepare for your destruction!"

"Nonsense, girl. All of your base are belong to us, you are on the way to destruction. You have nochance to survive, make your time. None can destroy the mighty Goez, for I am invincible!"

Then S.O.P.H.I.A seemed to be absorbing energy from the matter around it, it started to glow and then let off a shot of pure destructive energy, which warped the very space around it. The shot had missed. At the very last second the Shikadi had also fired off a powerful plasma shot, not at Goez but aimed at S.O.P.H.I.A.'s gun barrel. The Shikadi then fired off a few shots toward Dopefish and swore loyalty to Goez.

"Power to the Gannalech, for he is the infallible true emperor of the universe."

A few seconds later the Shikadi was just a heap of glowing ash on the floor. Dopefish fired off a few volleys of plasma bullets at Goez, having seemingly no effect, while he and Eve could find some temporary cover. Eve told him that S.O.P.H.I.A. had run out of energy and that, had she not missed, that shot would have severely damaged if not destroyed Goez. Dopefish instructed Eve to get to the nearest escape pod and jettison to safety, he had a plan that would either destroy or leave Goez very weak. Eve bid farewell to Dopefish and left for the docking bay.

Minutes later, Dopefish's mech had been severely damaged. He had allowed Eve all the time he could bide, now he would have to resort to his backup plan. He detonated a flash bomb grenade to stun Goez and quickly ran up behind him, he set his mech to its self-destruct sequence. In any other mech this would have caused an explosion that could take out a small town, but in this mech was a cold fusion reactor, which had become ruptured in the battle. So Dopefish clung to Goez and waited for the explosion, hoping that Eve had made it off the planet. Then the countdown was finished, Dopefish didn't say anything cool, in an Austrian accent, like, "Asta la vista, baby," or, "I'll be back!." A large ball of gas, caused by the digestion of various edible substances contained in the large stomachs of Dopefish, rose upwards through his complicated digestive tract and passed his fish-like larynx and escaped from his mouth. He burped the burp heard around the world. And then, it was over.

The ensuing explosion took out the entire planet and all of its orbiting satellites were flung into space. Dopefish had saved the galaxy, but at what cost. The Dopefish race lost all of its technology and heritage in the explosion, leaving them to atrophy and dwindle into a pathetic race. Contrary to Dopefish's hopes, Eve was not completely out of the blast radius, and S.O.P.H.I.A. suffered major damage that stripped it of most of its abilities. Eve was seen drifting slowly towards the third planet of a solar system with a large yellow sun. The remaining ex-inhabitants of Gnosticus III landed on and colonized a planet, dubbed creatively Gnosticus IV, and named a location in honor of Dopefish, the legendary Dopefish, the Well of Wishes. The remnants of the Cult, after having been almost completely destroyed by Galactic Federation forces, formed an alliance with other hostile aliens and named their coalition the Covenant. In the aftermath of the explosion, the amorphous ooze that was once Goez, was last seen hurtling toward a small blue-green planet in the distance.


End file.
